Embodiments of this invention relate generally to trains and other off-highway vehicles, and more particularly to control of lighting systems thereof.
Locomotives and similar rail vehicles include lighting systems with numerous lights and groups of lights. In prior art practice, the locomotive operator manually controls the locomotive lights through the use of switches or circuit breakers typically located in the cab of the locomotive. Different parts of the lighting system have different requirements for operation, both in terms of practical requirements and in existing railroad operating rules.
Manual operation presents a high operator workload and can lead to unsafe situations and increased maintenance requirements and fuel consumption. For example, locomotive headlights are often left in a “dim” or “high” illumination level when the locomotive is either not in service or when operating procedures require it to be extinguished. This decreases the life of the bulbs and increases fuel consumption.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to automate operation of locomotive or other rail vehicle lighting systems.